vampire slave trade
by edwardismyvampiresweetheart
Summary: title says it all read please
1. Chapter 1

This is my disclaimer for my whole story: I do not own Edward and I am most definitely not Stephanie Meyer.

~Bella~

AM BELLA SWAN. I never thought anything like this would ever happen to me. I didn't even know that the vampire slave trade even existed until now. Well back to my story…I had felt an odd stiging sensation in the back of my neck and I heard someone wisper the word vampire. I woke up in a strange place with strange girls in it. I asked the girls where we were and they said go to the booth as if in a trance so I did.

" Excuse me sir? " ….. No reply …… " Excuse me?"

"Yes madam?"

"Um where am I? What the hell am I doing here? And how far is forks?"

"Well madam you have been kidnapped and if you want to get out of this place you will have to do three things one get a picture right there two fill out this survey and three put these cloths on"

"Fine" I managed to choke out. I went to the bathroom and put on the cloths the person had given me then I went to the photo booth and sat on the stool three pictures were taken. I cried in all three oh well. The person gave me the packet survey thing and I filled it out…..

NAME: Bella Swan

DATE:(please leave blank) .

Picture: I put the picture that I had taken there

Female / Male: female

Student(where): Forks High school Occupation: X

Address: 789 Wilkin Ave. Forks WA 

Favorite foods (list 15 or more): Pizza, milk duds, Licorice, Cotton candy, Nachos, corn 

beef, Sirloin Steak, macaroni and cheese, ravioli, tortellini, pasta, Salad, Grilled Cheese, hot pretzel, ice-cream, potatos

Least favorite foods (list 5): Cobbler, MC. Donald's, broccoli, green beans, gum

What are your favorite color? Purple and black

Who do you have a crush on? Jacob Black

Do you know why you are here? Yes I was kidnapped

end of survey please return to the person that gave it to you

I got up and felt another sting in the back of my neck god that is really annoying,

I woke up in a room with a mirror an door and a small mailbox on one end three sides of concrete _**A/N: I am modeling it after an interrogation room on tv the mirror is double sided.**_

I was scarred but I checked to see if the door was open it was not and the mailbox was locked from the other side.

My life sucks!

~James~

oh I get a new slave today this will be fun

this ones name is meyer….eric……swan…………………bella oh cool name the picture is cool to I think I will buy it

3456$ ok I have that much

I pay the casher

The person tells me that I get to return it if it is slow and if I kill it or turn it into a vamp they will contact the voltori.

I get the invisible chain and yank on it I watch as it jerks in surprise and looks around to see what made it move then over the speker I say "Hello Bella you are in the Slave Trade

You probably do not know what that means, that means you are my property you have no life except to serve me and you have an leash that makes you jerk like you just experienced walk forward and backward" I pushed the up button (and it unwillingly steped forward and down button it walked backward and sat down "this devise will also give you an electric shock when you do not do what I say or I want you to wake up. It can also make you paralized"

~Bella~

I hear a noise clink like a chain. Then I felt a tug and got up huh.

I look around what am I crazy?

"Hello Bella you are in the Slave Trade You probably do not know what that means, that means you are my property you have no life except to serve me and you have an leash that makes you jerk like you just experienced walk forward and backward" I unwillingly steped forward then walked backward and sat down "this devise will also give you an electric shock when you do not do what I say or I want you to wake up. It can also make you paralized"

during the middle of that little speech he had I started crying. I was so sad I am redused down to a slave? Tear.

I got up unwillingly and sat down on the floor. Then my captor came in and tugged on my leash I got up and followed him he walked me out to a big jeep and handcuffed my hands to the seat then he took out a knife oh shit what is he going to do with that. He then said "slave you have some rules to master one you are to call me master"

"yes Master" I said horrified of the knife.

"good two you are not to run away and you are not allowed to talk to anyone but me unless you are on an errand for me or are otherwise specificated. And three you kneel to me when I say got it?"

"Yes master"

"slave you better learn fast"

"yes master" he took the handcuffs off and held the leashish thing and we started driving again. We pulled up to a cosco and he held my leash in his pocket and said

"Slave you will act like my daughter in there and we will find a few uniforms and other clothes for you."

"follow me ok?"

"yes master" we walked into the store and he found me 10 pairs of jeans 8 crop tops 20 tanktops and told me to find 40 bras.

I went and found them and brought them back to him. He put it all in his cart and told me to find cloths that I liked.

He told me I would need 70 full outfits that just I liked so I found these items and met him back at the cart. Where is he getting all this money.

When I put the stuff in I noticed a dog leash and collar I really hope that is not for me.

He went with me to the furniture isle and he picked up a small cabinet and a mini fridge.

He also got a package of water bottles fruit cereal and a few dinners.

"Um if you want me to cook I am good at cooking and I could get a few pans pots stuff."

So I went to the cooking supplies aisle and got 10 cake mixes 30 pots and pans and rice corn vegetables and other foodstuffs.

I met up with my master and we checked out. Then he told me that he wanted to get something he forgot and that I was to go to the car so I did.

He came back from the store surprised that he did not have to find me. Then he said that I was a good slave.

He took the invisible leash off and once he did it was visible the collar was huge and the leash was really long. He put the dog collar on me ad told me to sit so I did. He told me to kneel at his feet and I did.

He took the dog leash and got a small lock he put it on the connection between the dog leash and collar so I could not get it off. Then he pulled a chair up for me and told me to sit down I did. Then he said

"Here are a few more rules when company is over you will be making food also you will wear the dog leash and you will walk four paces behind me. Also when I sit with company you will be kneeling right in back of my chair. Got it?"

"yes master"

"good now if I tell you this you must tell no one okay?"

"Okay Master"

"I am a vampire"

"I know master the person who took me said vampire and I just guessed you were one but do you drink human blood?"

"no Unluckily I am allergic"

Do you like it?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I have been gone but all my docs for my stories were lost and I just found one of them on a school computer but it was a draft so I had to fix it any way here is an update hopefully you will not be forever mad at me for not having this done earlier.

~Bella~

"Slave I am going to take you on a tour listen up. You are hear for one purpose to serve me got it good." Master said.

"Yes master" I said

" This is your room. This bed is special it will keep you locked up at night and it will wake you up at 6:30 for making your breakfast"

"This is the slave hallway to the kitchen you will take it always now go down it and meet me in the kitchen" master said then he hooked my leash to a rope that he put a combination on to open.

There was no way to escape it was flawless the metal rope was not week at any point resigned to my fate I walked down the corridor and master was waiting for me on the other side, crap. I hate this place.

Master took the leash off the rope and said "Good job slave now I have a present for you"

Shit I do not want a present from that bastard.

"Let me see your hands" I reluctantly held out my hands. Then he snapped two bracelets on them and the clasps disappeared. "This is a tracking bracelet and this is a bracelet that says you belong to me a small J will appear when a vampire besides me is in a two foot radius of you. If you feel your life is in danger then you should hit the red button on the bottom of the right bracelet, they will not come off so don't try and if you do there will be an electric current go through your body and you will pass out where ever you are. Then I will come and find you and lock you in the basement. Any Questions? No… (Pause) good. In this room you will make yourself meals and cook for my guests"

I am never going to escape. I sighed. Then master said, "follow me". "You are to clean my room while I am away. In the morning at 7:15 you will come in to this room take four cups of blood out of the refrigerator over their and come over to here and lift this ledge and put it thought to the table on the other side then immediately close the latch. Then I will feed, and you will do the rest of your chores

This is a very sort update but I just want to tell you all that I will be updating more frequently now!


	3. Chapter 3

It is not worth it to give any excuse but I really had loads of schoolwork

~~Bella~~

"This is the basement only one slave has done something wrong and gotten out of here alive consequences be damned" James said

"Yes master" I said petrified of the whips and chains on the wall.

"Good slave now since you have been good all day even though I know you have been scared I am going to give you a choice of rewards but to get your reward you must promise to be nice to Victoria even though she may be mean to you tomorrow"

"Yes master. I promise master" I said because I knew if he were to tell me I would have to do it anyway better to do it of my own free will then to be forced.

"Great your reward is either you can shop online or you can pick three books from my library for after you are done your chores" said master

"The books please master" I said


	4. Chapter 4

I followed him to a new destination in his house and I almost fainted there were four rows of overflowing bookshelves. Overjoyed I waited until master said it was okay did not want to kill the good streak and not get my books.

Master said, "Go ahead ten minuets".

I rushed to the shelves and was happily surprised to find that in the shelves the books, by title were alphabetized. I rushed for the end nearly tripping over myself. T … U … ….V, come on W, W, W … yeah W … scanning the titles I found the one I was looking for Wuthering Heights. I picked it out and put it at master's feet happily surprised he smiled and said "good slave".

I went off to find more books and loved the vast range of titles

~~James~~

What a great girl she does everything I ask without a complaint and is so polite

"The books please master"

Very peculiar she wants too look at some books well I would have never guessed


	5. Chapter 5

I brought her up to the library and when we got up there her heart beat became erratic oh in awe of my collection of books maybe I do have at least 1532 I stopped counting last year some time

She is still here wonder why. Maybe, no way. Whoa she was waiting for me to tell her it was okay "go ten ahead minuets."

This is a good sign. I like her.

She surprised me further by coming up to me and putting the book at my feet Wuthering Heights. I have that? Anyway… I smiled at my surprise. And said "good slave"

She did the same thing for the rest of the books neatly stacking them up at my feet. I always replied with a good slave.

~~Bella~~

After every one I found I stopped and put it at masters feet he would reply by saying "good slave".

Four books later I picked up all of the books and said "Thank you master".


	6. Chapter 6

He lead me back to my room and said "the bed will wake you in the morning and the corridor will open please do as I have asked earlier I would not like to have to punish you"

"Yes master I will do my best master". I replied thinking back to the room with chains hoping I would never have to go there.

Master was nice to me and let me have books but I do not want to test my luck and read them tonight.

I am lucky that dad is not coming to get me now one benefit of me being an emancipated minor was that he would not follow me into the slave trade. I would need to call him in three days if I were to be able to keep he charade up I will ask James tomorrow.

….~~~~….

I woke up with a start to water being sprinkled onto my face and thought it was weird except when I opened my eyes yesterdays events came to my head and I wished it was just a bad dream.

Then I thought of punishment and quickly remembered that I should get to what James wants me to do so I went to the corridor and found a note attached to the wall of the slaves corridor it read


	7. Chapter 7

_Turn left and get washed up put the cloths on the rack on and if you need any feminine products(not hygiene related I can get those for you any time, but period related) please press the button on the side of the mirror and it will tell me that I must be careful around you. It will also make the mirror open and there will be pads and tampons for you to use. You have thirty minuets in here. Make haste._

_Master James_

I washed up fast it took me twenty minuets to take a shower and then I rushed to get dry and put on the outfit he left a simple purple uniform with braw and underwear that I had gotten at coco and purple flats from the slave trade.

I followed the corridor to the kitchen and got my breakfast ready and ate it fast. Quickly I got al the dishes clean. I was ready for James at 7:00 I even heated up his blood.

I put the blood out for James at 7:05 and closed the hatch quickly. Soon there was a nock on the hatch and I opened it again and took the empty cups away.

James led me through my chores. Basically clean this room that room and the other room don't forget to clean this that and the other thing.


	8. Chapter 8

About three hours later master said that "it is time for your lunch" he came back not ten seconds later with a sandwich.

I said "Thank you master"

After I finished my sandwich master asked, "do you remember what you promised yesterday?"

"Yes master I said I would be nice to. Master should I call her Mistress?" I said.

"Yes slave very perceptive of you" master said.

"Master I said I would be kind to mistress."

"Good slave I am glad you remember because we are going to go meet her now. Come here slave."

I went close to him he unhooked his hey around his neck. "Kneel down slave" I knelt in front of him and he took off the collar around my neck off and reattached my invisible collar and leash. "Good Slave."

He took me to the jeep we used before and master said "Get in slave". So I did.


End file.
